violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Francesca Caviglia
Francesca CavigliaFrancesca's last name (27:35) is Violetta's best friend. She was born in Italy, like her brother Luca, who runs the family business of Resto Band. She is in love with Tomas, but he only sees her as a friend. Francesca also attends Studio 21, along with Violetta, Camila and Maxi. Francesca is portrayed by Lodovica Comello. Personality Francesca is a smart girl and always puts her friends first. She is very self-sacrificing, especially for her best friends, Camila, Violetta, Tomas and Maxi. She gets jealous really easily, but her feelings will go away after a while, as shown with becoming best friends with Violetta. Character History Season 1 Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Relationships Friends Violetta Castillo Best friends/Enemies (former) Violetta is Francesca's best friend. At first, Francesca is jealous of Violetta because Tomas likes her and he doesn't have any feelings for Francesca. In the episode 23, Francesca let Violetta sing with Tomas because she knows that she'll never have a chance with Tomas. Camila Torres Best friends She is Francesca's best friend along with Maxi. Camila knows that Francesca is in love with Tomas, so sometimes she gives her advice on her love life. Maxi Ponte Close friends/Best friends Maxi is ones of Francesca's closest friends. She, Maxi and Camila wrote part of the song "Always Dancing" together. In one of the first episodes, Francesca, Maxi and Camila seem like best friends until Violetta comes. Romances Tomas Heredia Best friends/Crush-by-on Tomas is Francesca's close friend who she developed feelings for, but as Tomas was falling for Violetta, Tomas dismissed her feelings and said it was best if they remained friends. Family Luca Caviglia Brother/Sister Luca and Francesca are brothers. They fight a lot, but later, they find out that they do it because of love. Sometimes, Francesca feels embarrassed by Luca and then she fights with him. The two seems to hate each other, but actually, deep inside of them, they love each other a lot. Luca always tries to help and protect Francesca secretly, but she doesn't know it. Trivia *In an interview, Lodovica Comello said Francesca is 17 years-old. *Francesca is the only Italian girl on Violetta. *It's possible that she wrote the song Ti Credo (an Italian version of "I Love You"). *She gets jealous very easily. *She's allergic to cats. *She's the only Violetta character that has a name starting with "F". *In Disney Channel Latin America, there's a spin-off called "El V-log de Francesca" (Francesca's V-log), starring by Lodovica Comello, who plays Francesca on the series. There's a total of 16 episodes. In most of the episodes, Francesca talks about everything that's happens in Studio 21 and at the end, she gives a piece of advice for something that is relevant to the episode. It is possible that this spin-off refears to Teddy's videos diaries (from Good Luck Charlie). *Her last name is Caviglia (Revealed in Season 2 Episode 50). *She came to Buenos Aires when she was young. At first, she didn't like her new life in Argentina. But soon she finds Studio 21, so she starts to love her new life and she doesn't want to move from Buenos Aires, because all the things she loves are there. *It is mentioned by Camila that the day that she did the audition, before the professors called her to present, she didn't stop crying on the restroom. *She finds Leon like a confident person and Andres as a weird person. *At first, she thought Violetta was a little weird and had "sad eyes". *She knows how to make bracelets. She made one to Luca, but she stop making them because she thought about what he did with Tomas. *She has a book of sayings and phrases, that's why she know a lot sayings and phrases, but she don't usally remember it all. *She made muffins for Tomas, but the muffins were scorch before Francesca brought them. *Sometimes Herman confuses her with Camila. *In the Spanish version, sometimes Francesca speak Italian when she is angry or sad. *Her last name, Caviglia, in Italian means "ankle". Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters